Férias Douradas
by OniiSan3th
Summary: O Santuário estava meio chato então Saori teve uma idéia pra animar o local. Crossover com Lost Canvas e Next Dimension. *Sou péssimo em resumos, portanto, creio que está melhor que este resumo terrível* *editada!*


CAP. 1 – O MISTÉRIO

_6:27 Hs, santuários de Athena, Grécia, Atenas._

Saori: Falando Calmamente. – SEUS FDP! LEVANTEM! TÁ NA HORA DO CERVIÇO! _CÊS_ TEM QUE ME PROTEGER! – Vira para o lado, pega uma xícara de café e bebe em gole. Continuando... – _VAMO_ LOGO! NÃO MANDEI _FICA_ TREPANDO A NOITE TODA! SE TÃO _CUM_ SONO VÃO TER QUE AGUENTAR! – um sapatilha voa na cara da Sazom, digo, Saori. Ela olha em direção de onde veio o sapato e grita. – QUAL FOI O FILHO DA PUTA, MONTE DE BOSTA, ARROMBADO, E SEM VERGONHA QUE TOCOU UM SAPATO EM MIM!? – naquele momento ela olha para a sapato a e vê que era a sapatilha do Afrodite que ela estava de olho faz tempo. – DÁ PRA TOCA O OUTRO PÉ!? – Naquele momento aparece um Afrodite furibundo da vida cheio de creme na cara e diz também calmamente:

Afrodite: DÁ PRA PARAR DE GRITAR NOS MEUS OUVIDOS ?! SE NÃO CALAR A BOCA AU VOU FAZER O OUTRO PÉ DA SAPATILHA DESCER PELA SUA GARGANTA! – e Sazom, digo, Saori diz:

Saori: não faria isso com sua amada, linda, poderosa, modelo de pessoa e gostosona deusa, vai?

Afrodite: Quem é essa? Aposto que não chega nem aos meus pés!

Saori: SOU EU SUA BIBA LOUCA!

Afrodite: Ah, é você? Então acho melhor tirar todos esses adjetivos e por BURRA, FEIA, MAL-AMADA, RUGUENTA E V-E-L-H-A.

Saori: Recolha-se à sua insigin... insifing... insifibnic... À SUA MINORIA!

Afrodite: é burra mesmo, nem sabe nem soletrar insignificância, hihihi.

Saori: sei sim! É assim ó: - E Saori começa a soletrar. – I-N-S-I... FICÂNCIA

Afrodite: Recolherme-ei (eta palavra difícil) mas não por insignificância, e sim por EDUCAÇÃO, coisa que você não tem. – E Afrodite sai porta afora deixando Sazon, opa, Saori falando sozinha.

Saori: ISSO! VAI EMBORA!

oooOOOooo

_Na casa de Áries..._

Mu escovando os dentes: Odeio essa GASP! (pra quem não sabe, isso é o barulho de guspe) gritaria que a Saori faz logo cedo. – Veste a armadura sagrada e sobe para a casa de touro.

oooOOOooo

_Na casa de Touro..._

Deba cantando e comendo: COMÊ COMÊE, COMÊ COMÊE, É O MELHÔ PARA PODÊ CRESCÊE. – E á uma mordida no sanduba – MEU LANCHINO, MEU LANCHINO, VÔ COMÊ, VÔ COMÊ, PRÁ FICÁ FORTINHO, PRÁ FICÁ CORTINHO, E CRESCÊ, E CRESCÊ. – E bebe um gole do seu suco de laranja.

Mu: Oi meu amor!

Deba: Oi meu lindo! – E dá um beijo estralado no Mu.

Mu: cantando denovo?

Deba: Eu relembro meus tempos de infância, quando nós éramos ainda crianças...

Mu: Flash Beck denovo não!

Deba: Robertinho, solta o frash brack (momento Lady Katy).

oooOOOooo _Frash Brack_ (ou flash beck ) oooOOOooo

Shion: Crianças, agora cantando a música que o tio Dohko ensinou. Um, dois, três e vai! – e vão em fila indiana (obviamente o Shaka deu a idéia) para o refeitório.

Crianças: MEU LANCHINO, MEU LANCHINO, VÔ COMÊ, VÔ COMÊ, PRÁ FICÁ FORTINHO, PRÁ FICÁ CORTINHO, E CRESCÊ, E CRESCÊ.

Shion: agora, vamos cantar a que o pequeno Carlo ensinou. Um, dois, três e foi!

Crianças:COMÊ COMÊE, COMÊ COMÊE, É O MELHÔ PARA PODÊ CRESCÊE! COMÊ COMÊE, COMÊ COMÊE, É O MELHÔ PARA PODÊ CRESCÊE. – e assim todos chegam em uma sala que era feita de refeitório.

Shion: isso aí crianças, muito bem, agora cada um em seu lugar.

E Deba sem ver senta em cima de Aioria.

Camus: Tio Sion, tio Sion! O Debaiam sentou em cima do Oria!

Shion: Impossível Camus, é impossível alguém sentar em cima de outra pessoa sem a ver.

Camus: Mas o Debaiam conseguiu! – Dizia ele mexendo desesperadamente os bracinhos. E Shion foi verificar.

Shion: Céus! – E corre para socorrer Aioria que estava azul por ter ficado sem ar.

Aioria: Quase que esse balofozila me zimaga!

Deba: Mentira! Não ia te zimagar! No máximo causar umas sequelas, mas não zimagar!

Miro: isso Deba! Zimaga ele! Ele ta me devendo dois dracmas e não quer me pagar!

E assim termina o frash brack...

oooOOOooo _Fim do frash Brack _oooOOOooo

Deba: bons tempos...

Mu: Vamos rápido senão aquela bruxa da Saori vai começar a dar ataques de pelanca denovo.

Deba: Claro. MARICREUZA! (também pra que não sabe, Maricreuza é a serva do Deba).

Maricreuza: Sim mestre Aldebaran.

Mu: De onde você saiu?! Ó.ó

Deba: Nem eu sei como ela é capaz de fazer isso. (Esse mistério só será solucionado mais adiante. Hahahahahaha, cof cof cof, hahahahaha cof cof cof, chega...) Maricreuza, arrume a mesa por favor.

Maricreuza: Sim mestre Aldebaran.

Mu: Hum... Muito estranho. – diz coçando o queixo. – ainda descubro como você é capaz de fazer isso.

Deba: Vamos? – E sai levado Mu pelo braço que ainda estava fazendo o sinal de "estou de olho em você" para Maricreuza.

_Continua..._


End file.
